When Puns Get Serious and Sayings Get Intense
by Immortal Humour
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories starring Neji and Shikamaru and Neji getting intense with puns and getting himself continuosly injured in some way until he can get Shikamaru to laugh some chapters they are couple and some they arent please read and review! Hope you enjoy me and my stupid puns
1. When Life Gives You Lemons Make Lemonade

Don't own own Naruto and I couldn't help it I thought it was funny eh…

Shikamaru Nara also known as Life watched the other boy with a small twitch in his eye, the boy in front of him was making lemonade for some reason and it was ticking Shikamaru off. He has known Neji Hyuuga aka Death for as long as he could remember and he knew the boy was weird but he never knew he was this weird. "Umm…Neji, what are you doing? You should be finding that girl that went missing on Earth." Shikamaru said and slouched even more in his chair ignoring the fact that his tank top strap was falling of his shoulder. The other boy whipped his head so it was facing Shikamaru, his long brown hair moving with the movement.

"Why yes I should be, and I tried to think of all the places she could be, but IT WAS TOO HARD! So like the saying goes 'when life gives you lemons make lemonade'!" Neji finished off with a happy smile before turning back to squeezing the lemons. Life shook his head, wondering how Death could be so air-headed sometimes. The boy was known to be very smart and a lot of Gods respected him but if they knew Neji as well as he did they wouldn't have the same view on them as they did before.

"Yeah you do realize the saying is not literal, your not to make lemonade." Shikamaru said it as if he was talking about the weather and Neji's reaction was not what he expected. He screamed 'what', squeezed the lemon too hard and it squirted into his eyes, he ran into the sink and fell onto the floor. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head, he looked over to where Neji fell and saw his hand shakily rise up and him groan out "_The pun was worth it…_" before his hand collapsed back down and Shikamaru had to drag him to the sink to rinse out his eye.

Sometimes Neji went to the extreme for puns and it may seem like Shikamaru doesn't like them but they both knew that Shikamaru thought they were funny.

Hope you enjoyed it please Review tips and even just what you thought about it would help me greatly.


	2. A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

Shikamaru looked at his 10 year old friend who was concentration on whatever he was drawing, he would look up at Shikamaru sometimes and would go back to drawing. Shikamaru tried to ignore and try to go back to taking his nap in their art class since it was free time but the stares were burning into his scalp agitating him. He reached over and snatched one of the bags of chips his friend Chouji had laying on the table, angrily eating them.

Chouji turned to Shikamaru and cried out "THOSE ARE MY CHIPS!" Shikamaru snapped his head to the larger boy and angrily glared at him. He pulled a Dorito out of the bag slowly before leaning in close to the larger boy and slowly at the chip. "You point? You shouldn't leave them out in the open Chouji." He said before leaning across the table and snatching Sasuke's juice box ignoring the cry the Uchiha gave out and drank it. Shikamaru turned to the huffing Uchiha "Stopped your whining we both know you brought two juice boxes." With that Shikamaru snatched some more food and got up to sit next to the Hyuuga a little farther down the table and started eating the snacks he snatched.

Shikamaru finished his snacks and went to throw the garbage away ignoring the glares the Uchiha was throwing him and walked back to his seat. He sat down next Neji and looked to him "Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked in a slightly irritated voice, having calmed down while eating the stolen snacks. The pale eye boy didn't respond for a few minutes before he turned to Shikamaru and lifted up a dictionary open with a large picture going across it, the picture was several different versions of Shikamaru with his hair down each hairstyle funny and all over the place. "UNCLE SAYS A PICTURE SPEAKS A THOUSAND WORDS!" the boy said with a large smile on his face.

Shikamaru didn't say anything for a few minutes and then looked to Neji "So you want to see my hair when its down?" the other boy nodded his beanie bouncing up and down and his bangs swaying with the movements. "I will if you remove the beanie and let me you hair." Shikamaru said before reaching for his ponytail and signaling Neji with his other hand to remove the hat. Neji let out a small puff of air and reached for his beanie and yanking, immediately he let out a cry and rubbed his head, the beanie on the floor. It turns out the boy had forgot that he had bobby pinned the hat to his head and yanked it out hurting his head.

Shikamaru gave out a small chuckle as he watching the boy stumbled over to the teacher, running into things because his long hair was covering his eyes. "Umm… , can I go get a ice pack?" he asked before walking out of the room of course not before running into the door way and muttering a apology. Shikamaru laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.


End file.
